TEN THINGS ABOUT THE MARAUDERS
by ampm
Summary: Ten things The Marauders know about one another.


**I'm not J.K Rowling, I think we know this.**

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS JAMES KNEW ABOUT SIRIUS~**

 **1\. Sirius is his best mate:**  
That was obvious and visible to the human eye.

 **2\. Sirius was actually the second person he met:**  
Remus and Sirius were walking together and introduced themselves to him

 **3\. Sirius was slightly German:**  
But it didn't count, he was like 2% German.

 **4\. Sirius was the one who found out about James's Invisibility Cloak first.**  
He was secretly jealous of James for a good month after that.

 **5\. Sirius hated the color black.**  
How ironic was that, eh? His favorite color was a particular shade of red.

 **6\. Sirius _USED_ to like cats more than dogs:**  
But then he met one particular dog and fell in love with the animal.

 **7\. Sirius did not fuss over his hair:**  
He combed it about three times a week...four if he was feeling bold.

 **8\. Sirius actually hated Transfiguration:**  
He only put up with it because James loved it.

 **9\. Sirius did not like Lily Evans as a person:**  
He only disliked her because she kept breaking James's heart.

 **10\. Sirius was a womanizer but never dated:**  
His only dedication was to The Marauders.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS JAMES KNEW ABOUT REMUS~**

 **1\. Remus was French.**  
Remus was very French, who knew the boy could speak it fluently.

 **2\. Remus was actually an imp:**  
He was just as devilish as the others but better at hiding it.

 **3\. Remus did have the capability to hate:**  
He just never did because so many people hated him.

 **4\. Remus always felt like a loner:**  
He never felt like he was a Marauder.

 **5\. Remus was jealous of James and Sirius's friendship:**  
James was jealous of Remus period.

 **6\. Remus was the one to suggest living together to alleviate the rent price:**  
He felt like crying when Lily took James to her own flat. He wanted The Marauders to stick together.

 **7\. Remus was jealous of James and Lily's relationship.**  
Not because James was dedicated to someone other than his friends but because he wanted to find someone like that.

 **8\. Remus was Lily's best friend:**  
She was and would always be his best friend, equals with James.

 **9\. Remus was heartbroken:**  
Though he never dated, he was still heartbroken after watching everyone else fall in love.

 **10\. Remus felt like he was stuck when everyone else was flying:**  
He was grounded when his friends were soaring.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS JAMES KNEW ABOUT PETER~**

 **1\. Peter came up with the good ideas:**  
He suggested becoming Animagi. He suggested The Marauders Map.

 **2\. Peter was never a follower:**  
He was one of the most opinionated of them; even more so than Remus.

 **3\. Peter was not always a quiet person:**  
When he was motivated, he was _motivated._

 **4\. Peter found love a waste of time:**  
He loved The Marauders, there was only room in his heart for them.

 **5\. Peter felt proud to be a rat:**  
Perhaps it was his mission to prove rats should not be depicted as traitors.

 **6\. Peter was actually smart:**  
He just struggled with tests and performing in front of or for others.

 **7\. Peter betrayed James and Lily:**  
But he did it because he knew Voldemort was never going to give in.

 **8\. Peter killed the Potters:**  
But he did it because he knew what misery James was in.

 **9\. Peter grew up as a pauper:**  
Voldemort was rewarding him with riches.

 **10\. Peter loved James:**  
As a friend and as a brother; he died when James died.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS SIRIUS KNEW ABOUT JAMES~**

 **1\. James was conceited for a reason:**  
He was self-conscious.

 **2\. James disliked the color red:**  
But then red became one of his favorite colors (any guesses why?)

 **3\. James was once a introvert:**  
He had no friends before he met The Marauders.

 **4\. James did not fall in love for Lily because of her looks:**  
He fell in love with her because she was the only one to insult him. He loved her even more when she loved him back.

 **5\. James was not immune to Lily's insults:**  
Every one of her insults cut James up inside; he wanted to die at one point after being harshly rejected.

 **6\. James did not love Lily more than his friends:**  
James cared for both equally; he was just bad at showing it.

 **7\. James kept the Order from leaping at one another's throats:**  
But he knew he was the prime target; he was just lying to help everyone else.

 **8\. James felt bad for making Sirius best man and godfather:**  
But neither Remus nor Peter were ever, even for a second, jealous of James's decision for either.

 **9\. Sirius was jealous of James and Lily's relationship:**  
He missed his best mate but if James was happy, so was he.

 **10\. Sirius grew stronger when James died:**  
Through death came new life. Sirius Black was not forgotten.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS SIRIUS KNEW ABOUT REMUS~**

 **1\. Remus was an extrovert:**  
He just forced himself to be silent.

 **2\. Remus got drunk for the first time when he was only twelve:**  
After they learned his secret, Remus wanted to forget everything. He nearly drank himself to death.

 **3\. Remus felt immensely guilty when they became Animagi:**  
He was going to kill one of them, he just knew it.

 **4\. Remus doubted himself more than society did:**  
It was just the pressure society was putting on him.

 **5\. Remus started graying at the age of fifteen:**  
It was not only because of his lycanthropy.

 **6\. Remus was the one who worried the most about graduation:**  
He was not going to go anywhere after graduating.

 **7\. Remus drank himself into an oblivion when James left their flat for Lily:**  
He was happy for them but sad for himself. He was failing at life; he just wanted to end it.

 **8\. Remus wanted to custody of Harry when James and Lily died:**  
He wanted to be there for Harry...and James.

 **9\. Remus drank himself into oblivion after learning of Sirius's innocence:**  
He had lost so much in his life; even with Sirius back, he still felt like he lost everything.

 **10. **Remus used to drink to excess:**  
** But he broke that habit by himself.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS SIRIUS KNEW ABOUT PETER~**

 **1\. Peter was actually a gifted soul:**  
 **He was unique but a coward.**

 **2\. Peter was the one to protest the prank against Snape:**  
But those who didn't listen to Peter were fools.

 **3\. Peter forgave Sirius after the prank:**  
He forgave Sirius because he knew he made mistakes, himself. Everyone deserves second chances.

 **4\. Peter was a prankster as a kid:**  
He was always finding ways to get into trouble.

 **5\. Peter actually met Sirius before Hogwarts:**  
Peter and his family were flouted by Sirius's aristocratic family.

 **6\. Peter was the first one to get a job:**  
He, along with Remus, became Chief Office Executives for the Ministry. Go figure.

 **7\. Peter was losing a significant amount of weight:**  
Everyone else thought it was because of exercise. Sirius knew it was from stress.

 **8\. Peter was great with kids:**  
Peter was the best babysitter for Harry; even better than Remus.

 **9\. Peter was planning on ending his life before the heinous crime was committed:**  
He was going to sacrifice himself before Voldemort could pry any more. He only stayed alive because he was monitored carefully. By then, it was too late.

 **10\. Peter was never a force to be reckoned with:**  
Peter was cunning and smart, no one should forget that.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS REMUS KNEW ABOUT JAMES~**

 **1\. James was a fluent speaker in Spanish:**  
James loved the Spanish culture.

 **2\. James loved to learn:**  
He was only being a slacker because he thought it looked cool.

 **3\. James wanted to be a professional Quidditch player:**  
Auror was second but his dream profession involved Quidditch.

 **4\. James didn't think any part of him reflected a stag:**  
He was not noble, humble, or proud. He was just James, just James.

 **5\. James impaled Remus with his antlers:**  
Remus was sent directly to St. Mungos after that little incident. Jame wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

 **6\. James was angry at Sirius about that prank:**  
But he was even angrier at himself for letting his best mates fall apart.

 **7\. James, along with Remus, wanted to leave Hogwarts so badly:**  
They wanted to move on with their lives.

 **8\. James felt guilty leaving Remus at the flat:**  
But he did not want to hurt Lily's feelings either.

 **9\. James did not want to propose to Lily:**  
He was afraid he was going to lose her because he always ruins things in the long run. Remus was the one to talk some sense into him...not Sirius.

 **10\. James died a worthy death:**  
He knew if James was going to go out early, he died exactly how he wanted to.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS REMUS KNEW ABOUT SIRIUS~**

 **1\. Sirius was depressed when he first came to Hogwarts:**  
He recognized the dark cloud hanging over the boy's head within an hour of meeting him.

 **2\. Sirius might have once been a humble boy:**  
But he became arrogant as time went on. Remus never was one to fix Sirius but one to guide him.

 **3\. Sirius was awful as Astronomy:**  
Despite his name being a constellation.

 **4\. Sirius never liked Alice and Frank as a couple:**  
Sirius thought they were way too public about it; but in reality, Sirius never liked Alice because she had a knack for hurting Remus's feelings.

 **5\. Sirius was the first to join the Order of the Phoenix:**  
But even he had some doubts joining it.

 **6\. Sirius thought Harry was some kind of god:**  
He never thought he was worthy enough for Harry so every hug and kind word was a cursed blessing.

 **7\. Sirius was James's brother in everything but blood:**  
He would have never betrayed James but he had no choice but to believe he did...until that fateful night.

 **8\. Sirius cried almost every night since Harry's third year:**  
Remus was the friend Sirius leaned on.

 **9\. Sirius died the way he wanted to if he died early:**  
He died for what he loved...just like how James and Lily went down.

 **10\. Sirius never quite approved of Remus and Nymphadora:**  
He knew Remus was in love with her before Remus knew! He was just jealous how everyone was finding love but him.

* * *

~TEN THINGS REMUS KNEW ABOUT PETER~

 **1\. Peter loved golfing:**  
He was never good at it but whatever.

 **2\. Peter did not even think he was good enough for Hufflepuff:**  
Peter thought so lowly of himself, it broke Remus's heart.

 **3\. Peter wished he was more like Remus:**  
Remus wanted Peter to wish he could be more like himself.

 **4\. Peter was self-conscious about everything:**  
He would never dance at dances or sing or do anything; even when Remus was doing that!

 **5\. Peter dated but never loved:**  
Peter actually dated a very pretty girl; but he ditched her, thinking it was going to end soon anyway.

 **6\. Peter was a good roommate:**  
He was a very clean person in the dormitories and in their flat; hardly left a mess.

 **7\. Peter was their ears:**  
Without Peter, the Order would have gotten nowhere.

 **8\. Peter saved Remus's life:**  
After James impaled him, Peter performed first aid. He was a hero that night.

 **9\. Peter was submitted into fear:**  
Voldemort threatened Peter.

 **10\. Peter never meant to kill James and Lily:**  
Even if he was passing information to Voldemort, it was unwillingly. He was going to sacrifice himself for his friends; he was just too late.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS PETER KNEW ABOUT JAMES~**

 **1\. James was depressed when in hiding:  
** He was just putting on a brave face for his friends and family but James consoled in him. "I wish I was taken out of my misery but I couldn't leave my family."

 **2\. James always came to him about his family problems:**  
Peter felt honored.

 **3\. James was a trusting person:**  
James trusted him enough to befriend him.

 **4\. James had faith:**  
James had faith in his friends, even when things were only going downhill.

 **5\. James's life was losing its purpose after being forced into hiding:**  
James often lamented to Peter, all he could do was fidget uncomfortably and offer soothing words. "It'll all be over soon, Prongs."

 **6\. James loved people for who they were, not what they were:**  
James loved Peter for Peter, flaws and all.

 **7\. James could have beaten Voldemort in battle:**  
If only he had his wand with him.

 **8\. James died valiantly:**  
He died for what he loved; Peter only wished to do the same someday...even if he was the reason for James's death.

 **9\. James found him first in the afterlife:**  
He was the second to forgive him...after Lily who was the first.

 **10\. James knew he regretted his decision:**  
Peter hoped one day he would be deemed a Marauder again. Even doubters have their fantasies.

* * *

 **~TEN THINGS PETER KNEW ABOUT SIRIUS~**

 **1\. Sirius loved being a Beater:**  
He only liked it because he would imagine Snivellus's head as the bludger.

 **2\. Sirius wanted to be a model in the muggle world:**  
What? Where in the world did that come from? But he certainly would have been a good one.

 **3\. Sirius asked for his forgiveness first after the prank:**  
Peter agreed immediately.

 **4\. Sirius wanted to share a bed with him, James, and Remus for who knows why:**  
He asked Peter first. Peter oddly said sure.

 **5\. Sirius was introduced to motorcycles by Peter:**  
Peter took him to a motorcycle shop and Sirius fell in love.

 **6\. Sirius took Peter on a motorcycle ride:**  
He was asked first, Peter obliged.

 **7\. Sirius never thought Peter would be capable of violence:**  
That was until he punched Sirius in the face for hurting Remus like that after the prank.

 **8\. Sirius loved getting the girls' attention:**  
But he hated when Lily wouldn't give James a second of her life for him. He was upset for weeks.

 **9\. Sirius cried when James started dating Lily:**  
Why would he accept her when she did nothing but break his heart? Peter felt bad for Sirius.

 **10\. Sirius was horrible when it came to kids:**  
He was the worst babysitter. Poor Harry!

* * *

~TEN THINGS PETER KNEW ABOUT REMUS~

 **1\. Remus hated Potions:**  
Albeit good, he hated it.

 **2\. Remus started eating chocolate to gain weight:**  
His apparent weight losses were obvious so he resorted to chocolate; no complaints there.

 **3\. Remus was the last to perfect his patronus:**  
He just spent hours on end practicing on his own time.

 **4\. Remus drank himself into a stupor when he received his first bad grade:**  
He thought he was a failure; no one knew how much Remus was struggling. Peter was the first to know.

 **5\. Remus didn't cry at his parents' funeral:**  
He was too exhausted and worn down to cry.

 **6\. The war was slowly changing Remus:**  
He was becoming distant with everyone else. Everyone started suspecting him as the spy. Even Sirius doubted Remus.

 **7\. Remus was lost:**  
He lost everyone's trust but Peter told Remus to never give in. He started reverting back because of Peter's words.

 **8\. Remus stood up for him more than once:**  
The Order would mock him until Remus pointed out they would be nothing without Peter; he was teary eyed.

 **9\. Remus's wedding was beautiful:**  
Peter knew about it because he still had ears within The Marauders; always.

 **10\. Remus's heart belonged to The Marauders:**  
Even Peter.

* * *

 **El fin! Thank you for reading. I am dedicating this to every Potterhead out there!**


End file.
